


Helping Out

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty helps Mia see the solution after Vince gets decked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my typical Letty'Verse... this one has Letty/Mia from the time Dom was in jail. Set pre-first movie.

Vince deserved the punch in the face for asking Mia if she was on the rag that week. Letty laughed herself damn near sick at the way Vince had been totally unprepared, and his petulant yelp for Dom to keep his sister in line.

Once Letty was certain Mia had finished running her knuckles under cold water to stop the swelling, she slipped into the kitchen and up behind Mia, arms circling around the slender girl's waist. Mia was stiff for a moment, then leaned back into the knowing comfort.

"Chica, you can't keep juggling it all. Shop and school and the books for the garage..." Letty crooned.

"One of us has to, Letty! And Dom..."

"Dom's not the one. Knows the pennies but not where they go."

Mia's soft sigh and further leaning back into the hold on her made Letty smile, knowing she was halfway to winning this fight. Ever since Dom had gotten out, it had been a tense battle of Mia trying to hold it all together while expecting her brother to find some way to take the load off of her.

"Ya think I can trust Jesse that far yet?" Mia asked softly. "He's a whiz, and Dom likes him and Leon..."

"Tell ya what, chica. Let his brain sweat it, then check his numbers for a few weeks. After that... we spot check, 'til he bleeds for us." Letty kissed the back of Mia's neck.

"Hope like hell it doesn't ever go that far, because that'll mean Dom found trouble for us again," Mia griped, but she liked the idea. "We'll try it." She turned to look at the girl she had gotten so mixed up in during the time Dom had been gone. "Thanks."

"Nada, chica. Nada." Letty did steal a kiss for the solution, though, before going back to the guys.


End file.
